A Trifling Matter of Food
by XxBloodandButterfliesxX
Summary: Muramoto Sayuri is a girl that has heard of the legacies of the Rikkaidai Boys' Tennis Team. She also knows messing with them, or their fan base, is suicide. But she does it anyways, over a simple dare and clumsiness. 'Sanada Genichirou... hm, he looks like this cow in Karuizawa that one time. NO, SHUT UP BRAIN'
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! New story that came to me... I'll continue if you guys like it... Jk, I'll prolly continue it anyways.

xXx

"So, truth or dare, Sayuri-chan?" Arisa Maki asked.

"Dare, duh," Muramoto Sayuri said, in an obvious tone.

"Okay, so I dare you to... uh..." Maki trailed off.

"Ooh! I know," the girls' other friend, Tetsuo Mimi said eagerly, "The next person you bump into, steal food from them!"

"Um, that's a little weird, Mimi-chan," Maki said.

"Piece of cake," Sayuri said, hopping up. "I'll probably bump into someone right now."

Maki snorted, "You're like, the biggest klutz ever."

"Yeah, I know."

"At least she's aware of it," Mimi pointed out.

Sayuri walked backwards, "Hey! What's that supposed to mea-oof!" Sayuri felt like she ran into a wall. She saw her friends' expressions, which almost startled her. Moreover, the entire cafeteria had become silent. Sayuri realized that she was still leaning on the wall she had run into. She looked up, into the big brown eyes of-

Sanada Genichirou

_Ah, that explains a lot... _she thought, finally understanding the silence. Sayuri was not oblivious. She had been a student of Rikkaidai Fuzoku for quite a while. Sayuri was in her third year now. The boys' tennis team was pretty much famous. [Not that Sayuri wasn't famous, she was forever known as the girl who went to her first ever class through the window because she was late. Might I mention, this window was on the third floor.] You couldn't go through Rikkai and _not _know who these guys were. She suspected for the fangirls to start screaming any minute now. She would've screamed, because everyone has fangirled at least once over the tennis team.

_He looks kinda like a cow_ she thought suddenly. _Ah! Curse my brain for being an idiot!_

This was the Emperor,

The Rock

_Sanada Genichirou_

Not a cow. Period.

_But he looks so startled, like that one cow in Karuizawa that one time. NO! SHUT UP BRAIN!_

"Um, sorry, Sanada-san," Sayuri finally said, getting up.

"Ah," Sanada said.

"I'll just, uh, go now," Sayuri said, preparing to leave. _Oh shit, the dare. _

Sanada was holding a bowl of katsu-don, so Sayuri thought, _what the heck, I've probably already earned the wrath of the fangirls._

She grabbed a piece of katsu* off Sanada's bowl and said, "Sorry, dare," and promptly skipped away, popping it in her mouth.

Sayuri sighed, "Better get out of here, fangirls abound." _At least it was good katsu._

xXx

Sanada sat down at his table, emotionless mask already set on his face. Niou was snickering. Marui looked pretty mad.

"Did she steal your food, Sanada-fukubuchou?! You need to take revenge! YOU PAID FOR THAT-" Marui was muffled by Jackal covering his mouth.

"Percentage of Sanada taking revenge, 0.03%" Yanagi said, ever the Data Master.

"Dude, I feel bad for that chick," Niou said, smirking, "I bet ten bucks that the fangirls will kill her within the next hour."

"Niou-kun, it's not nice to bet on people's deaths," Yagyuu reprimanded.

"She's in our class, isn't she, Sanada? Renji?" Yukimura said, smiling.

"Muramoto Sayuri, a girl famous for her first-year stunt. Climbing through the window, because she was late for her first-period class. Note: this was on the first day of school," Yanagi said, pulling out one of his older notebooks. "She has Math, English and PE with us. Regardless of her above-standard English grade, her Math could use work."

Sanada nodded in understanding. He wasn't at all that talented in English, but anything in Japanese was not at all a problem. Why did he need to know a bloody foreign language anyways? Tennis was conveyed in actions, not words.

"Ah, lunch is almost over, we'd better clean up," Yukimura said cheerfully.

Sanada nodded, and cleaned up his plate. Sayuri Muramoto had completely slipped from his mind.

xXx

Maki and Mimi found Sayuri hiding in their next class, English.

"Mou, the fangirls are gonna kill me! I can smell it in the air!" Sayuri wailed.

"Calm down, Sayu-chan," Mimi said, using the old nickname. "We will not let the fangirls kill you without lifting a finger to save you."

"Yeah, at least you won't die alone," Maki muttered.

Mimi shot her a glare. "Not helping, Maki-chan."

Maki shrugged innocently, "It's true, though."

"It's fine, I'll just be glued to a teacher all day," Sayuri said miserably, placing her head on her desk.

The sensei came in then, Maki and Mimi had to return to their seats.

"We've assigned a new seating arrangement. Please check the board and find your new seat." Amai-sensei said.

Sayuri had already checked her seat, and was sititng near the back of the room unhappily. English was her favorite, and best, class. Being close to the front was a priority for her.

Head still on her desk, Sayuri heard the room get quiet. She popped her head up curiously. The girl was about to question why there was a shadow across her desk when she looked in front of her.

Sanada Genichirou,

The Rock,

The Emperor,

was sitting in front of her. Great, just great. Sayuri had totally blanked on the fact that the Big Three were in literally _every single one of her classes._ [Okay, not every single one, but the ones she didn't fall asleep in.] Even more importantly, now she couldn't see the board! Sayuri was about to open her mouth to give that cow a stern talking-to when she realized the evil fangirl stares around her.

Her head gradually sank back down onto her desk. _This is going to be a long semester._

xXx

*Katsu~ breaded and fried chicken

So, how was it? My OC, the original character's voices {not that there was that much} comment on anything you liked or disliked. Reviews make me happy like dessert, so please leave them! Until the next update!

-Butterfly ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hewwo! Wow... Four reviews in 24 hours... I FEEL SO LOVED, YOU GUYS! **sniff **  
Anyways, here's the next chapter~ R&R!

xXx

Sayuri was about to fall asleep. In school, in ENGLISH for Kami-sama's sakura tree's sake. She couldn't see the board, there were hate vibes all around her, _aimed at_ _her_, and the whole cow incident.

_Stop calling it the cow incident! STUPID BRAIN _

Fine, the Sanada Genichirou incident.

"Okay, everybody hand your papers to you partner in front of or behind you to grade," Amai-sensei said.

Sayuri felt a paper flutter down on top of her head. She popped her head up. The paper fell to the floor, "Oops, sorry."

She gave her own paper to Sanada, who looked at it carelessly. Back at her seat, she examined Sanada's paper carefully. She giggled, and giggled some more. Then she burst out into full out laughter. Sanada turned around, a glare set on his face.

Sayuri let some more giggles slip out, "Sorry, it's just that, your paper sounds so funny in English!"

Sanada's glare morphed into a sort of questioning gaze.

"Your mistakes make everything sound funny!" Sayuri said brightly.

Okay, back to glare now.

"Uh, sorry," Sayuri muttered, turning her head down.

Sanada turned back around and glanced at her paper some more. _Where did this girl get so damn good at English? _He checked the paper, then double-checked. The English was flawless, according to the answer sheet shown up front.

Sayuri on the other hand was twirling her neon green gel pen through her fingers, letting out slight giggles and marking the paper. _Man, who would've thought that Ushi-san* sucks at English? _She finished grading the paper and set it lightly on Sanada's head, trying to balance it. It stayed, _damn, Ushi-san's posture is so stiff._

Sanada handed her paper over his shoulder and took the paper off of his head. Sayuri, acting out of impulse rather than intention, smoothed the hair that frizzed up as result of the paper.

Sanada shot a glare back. Sayuri's face timidly smiled, "Sorry, impulse."

Sanada turned around, more mad at the paper than Sayuri. "You know, if you want to get better at English, you should practice often." He turned to the sound of the voice. Sayuri was putting her paper in her bag. "Because the only way to learn a language is to use it often." She hummed a tune, "That's how I learned English anyways. And Japanese, and a tiny bit of French out of interest."

Sanada stared at the girl. Maybe Sayuri Muramoto wasn't as clueless as he thought. Sayuri got up to throw something away, and promptly tripped on a chair. Sanada snorted, _Nope, definitely clueless._

xXx

The bell rang, signaling the end of English. Sanada promptly stood up and went off to Math. He soon became aware, however, that Sayuri was walking behind him. He turned a questioning scowl at her. She bowed her head slightly, "Sorry, I don't want to be killed by your fangirls."

Sanada thought about it, it made sense. No person wanted to be a target of rage of the fangirls. Sanada shrugged and continued walking. She smiled, and took that signal to continue along, skipping behind him. Sayuri could feel the fangirls' glares of fury and jealousy. _Mataku, it's not like I'm dating him or anything... I'm just walking, behind The Emperor Ushi-san, so that you guys don't effing kill me! __  
_

"Ne, Sanada-san," Sayuri spoke up. Sanada gave no indication that he heard, but pricked his ears. "Are you really _that_ good at tennis?"

Sanada stopped walking. Sayuri bumped into him. "Itai," she muttered.

Sanada's glare intensified by infinity. Even the fangirls turned away. Sayuri looked up at him innocently.

His voice was laced with barely disguised rage, "I do believe I am quite good at tennis."

"That's self-promotion, Sanada-san," Sayuri said seriously, a twinkle in her amethyst eyes.

Sanada blinked, and turned away. After Sayuri couldn't see his face, he let out the tiniest, _tiniest_, snort.

"Even so, I think I'll drag my friends to go watch your guys' next match."

Sayuri grinned and they walked into Math class.

xXx

After school, Sayuri went to her club. Every student in Rikkai is required to join a club. Hers was one of the less famous ones. She was in the ballet club. Sayuri had heard all the crap about ballet throughout her entire life. Sayuri was proud of being a ballerina, she even had a t-shirt. She hummed as she put her hair up. The best thing about her ballerina family, is that none of them were tennis male fangirls. They're more of anti-tennis males. Most of them have had disastrous experiences with Niou Masaharu or Yagyuu Hiroshi, or Sanada Genichirou. Pulling on her leg warmers, Sayuri slammed her locker door and went into the studio. Maki and Mimi were already there, warming up.

"So..." Mimi said suggestively, "What's up with you and Sanada Genichirou?"

Maki snorted, "Mataku, Mimi-chan."

Sayuri stared at them, "I don't like him."

"Whoa, so straightforward, Sayuri-chan," Mimi said, "Are you sure it's not something else?"

"Uh, yeah," Sayuri said, "Do you know what Malina-buchou would say to me if I was into Sanada Genichirou?"

"She would castrate you, then attempt to castrate Sanada. Then Yukimura will step in with his little heavenly angel smile and make everything okay," Maki said.

Sayuri shivered, "Scary..."

Mimi pouted, "You guys are boring! Haven't you ever heard of those forbidden romance stories?"

"Yes, I have, and I found them disgusting," Maki said in a bored tone.

"I asked Sanada-san today if he was good at tennis," Sayuri said, thinking back.

Mimi's eyes turned wide and even Maki didn't have a sarcastic remark for that.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Mimi shouted, all the girls' heads turned.

"Uh... He looked like he was about to kill me, but then I told him I would drag you guys to their next match," Sayuri smiled timidly.

"Are you freaking serious?" Maki said.

"Well, this can't end well," Mimi said.

"So yeah, we're going to their next tournament!" Sayuri said cheerfully.

Maki groaned, "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have to," Sayuri said seriously, "We're not gonna be fangirls, but let's go."

"Fine," Maki said, "But if anybody dares call us fangirls, I'm ripping their heads off."

"Verbally, right?" Mimi asked.

"Uh... sure," Maki muttered.

"I'll go!" Mimi said cheerfully, "I wanna know why these guys are so famous too."

"Tch, don't say that so loud," Maki said.

Malina-buchou clapped her hands and said, "Minna! Give me 32 pirouettes across the floor!"

xXx

The next day, Sayuri found Sanada again.

"Ne, Sanada-san, when's the tennis team's next match?" Sayuri asked brightly.

Sanada stared at her blankly, as if to say 'why are you still here?'

"I did tell you that I was going to find out if you're really that good at tennis. How am I supposed to do that if I never watch you play?" Sayuri explained.

"Hn," She did make a good point, "We have the Kanagawa prefecturals tomorrow at the Tennis Gardens."

"Okay! I'll see you then, try not to lose!" Sayuri said brightly.

Sanada's face transformed into a stone-like glare. Sayuri cowered a little, "Sorry."

The rest of that day passed without any fangirl attacks. Sayuri walked home with Maki. The girls walked in silence. Maki was never one to talk much, and Sayuri was busy thinking about tennis. _How much do I exactly know about tennis? I know how the score is kept, and different sorts of swings, but other than that..._

Before she knew it, Sayuri was walking past her gate. "Oi, Sayuri, are you planning to sleep at my house or something?" Maki called.

Sayuri blinked and turned around. She scratched her head, embarrassed. "Oops."

"Mataku, what would you do without me?" Maki said.

Sayuri smiled and waved. "I'll see you at the Tennis Gardens tomorrow."

"Fine, ja," Maki said, putting her hands in her pockets and walked off.

Sayuri unlocked the door to her house and stepped inside. "Hm, I should learn more about tennis so that I can actually tell if Ushi-san and his team are any good. Who can I ask?..."

Sayuri went up to her room and found her cell phone, buried in a mess of clothes. She found the contact in her phone that she hadn't used for a while. Before pressing the call button, she took a deep breath.

Bracing herself for the yell that was sure to come, Sayuri pressed call.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but Ushi is cow in Japanese. Teehee, sowwy.

Since I haven't done one yet:

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and all it's characters do not belong to me. I do own Sayuri, Mimi, and Maki though.**

xXx

"EHHH?! SAYU-CHI? IS THAT YOU?!" A loud shout came through Sayuri's phone.

"ARE YOU SAYU-CHI? REALLY?!" Sayuri tried to get a word in.

"SAYU-CHI, YOU HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME IN FOREVER!" The person wailed.

"I know, Eiji," Sayuri said sadly. "But I called you for a reason."

"Eh? What's wrong, Sayu-chi?" Eiji asked.

"I need to know everything about tennis. More specifically, Rikkaidai's tennis."

"That's complicated, nya" Eiji said.

Sayuri giggled, "Still say that 'nya' huh?"

"Of course, nya!"

"So, tell me everything you know," Sayuri said.

"Hold on a sec, OISHI!" Eiji shouted.

"Uh, Eiji. Is Oishi-kun there with you?" Sayuri asked.

"Daijobu Eiji? Hm, Sayuri-chan?"

"Hai! Oishi-kun," Sayuri said.

"We haven't talked to you in forever, nya!" Eiji said, taking control over the phone.

"I know, I know. Now, tell me about tennis."

xXx

"Wait, so you're telling me that Niou Masaharu copies people?! And that Marui chews gum while playing? And his partner, Jackal shaves his head before games? That's kinda scary, Eiji."

"Mou~ Sayu-chi, that's not even the weirdest people," Eiji said.

Sayuri hummed thoughtfully, "These guys are more like freaks of nature than tennis players if you ask me."

"Well, Eiji does acrobatics while playing," Oishi pointed out.

"Eiji's an Eiji." Sayuri said sagely.

"What does that mean?!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Iie, nothing," Sayuri said. "I'm gonna go now, Eiji."

"NOO! SAYU-CHI, DON'T GO!" Eiji shouted.

Sayuri giggled, "I'll call you back."

She hung up, then threw herself onto her bed. "Ahh... At least it was nice to talk to Eiji again." Sayuri rolled onto her stomach, "Why did I ever really stop?"

_A nine-year old Sayuri jumped higher and higher on the trampoline. Eiji was across from her, doing flips in midair._

_"Eiji! That's so cool! Teach me that!" Sayuri said excitedly._

_"Hoi hoi! It's very dangerous, Sayu-chi." Eiji hesitated._

_"You're doing it!" Sayuri pouted._

_"Fine, just jump and push your head forward," Eiji explained._

_Sayuri jumped higher and higher, then did a flip. "Yay! Yay! I did it, Eiji!"_

_"No, you forgot to say 'Hoi hoi!' at the end!" Eiji said._

_Sayuri did another flip then said, "Hoi hoi!"_

_"Perfect, Sayu-chi!" _

_Sayuri kept on jumping and doing flips, giggling all the while. She kept bouncing closer and closer to the edge. Eiji noticed._

_"Sayu-chi! Watch out!" Eiji cried._

_Sayuri looked at him a bit in surprise, she landed on the rim of the trampoline and fell off. She landed awkwardly on her right leg. _

_Before she blacked out, she remembered Eiji stretching his hand out to her as she fell._

_"Gomen ne, Sayu-chi."_

_xXx_

_Sayuri awoke a couple hours later, in the hospital with a heavy cast on her leg. She looked around, seeing her mother watching her from the corner, relieved. _

_"You okay, honey?" Her mother asked anxiously._

_"Yeah, Okaa-san. I'm fine," Sayuri said._

_"I'm glad," Her mother said. "But you could've broken your neck!" _

_"Hai, Okaa-san," Sayuri said timidly._

_"I forbid you from playing with the neighbors from here on out," her mother said harshly._

_Sayuri was in shock, "But, Okaa-san! It wasn't Eiji's fault!"_

_Her mother sniffed, "Is that his name? Oh well, whether it was his fault or not, you could've been injured."_

_"But, Okaa-san-"_

_"That's final," Sayuri's mother said and walked out of the room._

_For the next three years, Sayuri took fun in sneaking out to see Eiji and occasionally Oishi. Then her mother dropped on her a shocking announcement._

_"Sayuri, we're moving," her mother said briskly._

_"Where to?"_

_"The Kanagawa Prefecture."_

_Sayuri's jaw dropped in shock, "But that's so far away!"_

_"Too bad," her mother stated, "You can make lots of new friends."_

_Sayuri ran to her bed to cry. As soon as her mother went out, Sayuri ran to Eiji's house._

_"EIJI! EIJI!" Sayuri panicked, running through the house. Eiji's older sister watched her amusedly._

_"Ah! It's Sayu-chi!" Eiji said, glomping her._

_"EIJI!" Sayuri wailed, "I'm moving to Kanagawa!"_

_Eiji's smile faded, "Aww, it's okay, I'll find time to see you." _

_"But, but, Eiji!" _

_"Shh, it's okay, Sayu-chi. Here's my phone number, when you get a phone, call me." Eiji said, reassuring the young girl._

_Sayuri sniffled, "Are you sure, Eiji?"_

_Eiji grinned, "Of course! Put your head up Sayu-chi!"_

_Sayuri smiled broadly, for Eiji, but more for herself. She was gonna miss Eiji and Oishi._

_She never did get around to calling him._

Sayuri opened her eyes, the sun streaming through the window.

"Oi! Sayuri! Get up!"

"I know, Okaa-san," Sayuri called, getting up.

_Well then, Ushi-san. Let's see how you play tennis._

xXx

Sayuri made her way to the tennis gardens. She wore a cream sweater and a maroon skirt. Her brown hair was tied in her signature messy ponytail.

"Mimi-chan! Maki-chan!" Sayuri called.

Maki looked pissed. "There you are, Sayuri!"

"Sayuri-chan!" Mimi waved, glomping her.

"Oof, hey, Mimi-chan."

The trio checked the schedule for the day, then made their way to where Rikkaidai would be playing. Sayuri saw Sanada's tall figure and ran up to him.

"Ahoy Sanada-san!" She called energetically. Maki sighed and followed her along with Mimi. The two stood on either side of Sayuri.

Sanada acknowledged her with a glance. Marui, Yanagi, Yagyuu and Niou came to inspect the newcomers. Jackal sighed, he sensed danger and followed.

"Oh hey, you're that girl that stole Sanada's food! REVENGE!" Marui shouted, flying towards Sayuri.

Jackal caught him. _This is what I was afraid of._

"You're not dead?" Niou asked.

Yagyuu swatted Niou's head, "Masaharu, be nice."

"Yeah, yeah, Hiroshi," Niou said in a disregarding tone.

Yanagi began asking random questions. "How tall are you? What's your shoe size? Weight?"

As Sayuri attempted to answer the onslaught of questions, Niou caught sight of Maki.

"Well well well, hello Maki," Niou rolled the name off his tongue.

"Mas- Niou," Maki replied, adding as much venom into her voice as she could.

"Niou?" Niou gave a short laugh. "What happened to Masaharu, like old times?"

"Old times means when you still dated me. Times have changed, Niou."

"Why don't we go back to old times? I wouldn't mind," Niou's eyes made their way to Maki's chest.

Maki leaned in til her forehead touched his. "In your wettest, kinkiest dreams, you fucking asshole." With that, Maki slapped his face and went back to Sayuri's side.

"Ne, Maki, you're giving us details later," Mimi whispered. Maki groaned, of course Mimi overheard.

"Masaharu, what did you do to her?" Yagyuu asked.

"Later, Hiroshi," Niou said. "It's quite an entertaining story."

xXx

"The match between Rikkaidai Fuzoku and Koshibana Gakuen will take place shortly."

"That's our signal to leave," Sayuri said. She walked over to Sanada. "Don't you dare lose."

"Hmph, I probably won't even play," Sanada said.

"What do you mean?" Sayuri asked.

"I'm playing Singles 1. If we win Doubles 1 and 2 and Singles 3, then we win the match."

Sayuri felt extremely stupid. "Oh, well then. Uh... Ganbatte?"

Sanada snorted and turned back to his team. Sayuri and her girls followed Mimi to their seats.

"Sanada, she just wanted to wish you good luck," Yukimura said amusedly.

Sanada on the other hand, was not amused.

xXx

"Captains shake hands," the referee said. Yukimura shook hands with an extremely nervous looking person.

"Let the Doubles 2 match begin! Players make their way to the court."

Sayuri sat up eagerly. This was gonna be one exciting Saturday morning.

xXx

**IMPORTANT NOTE(S)**

Hey guys! So, I opened up a poll on my profile. It's about who you want Mimi to end up with in this fic. If you want me to add a choice, just PM me or put it in your review. So please vote for that!

On a totally unrelated note, when I was writing, I kept using the name of my OC from my other story The Black Butterfly of Street Tennis. [which if you haven't already read it, check it out!] So if I use the name Yuki instead of Sayuri, or make any random references to being Tezuka's cousin, please note that is **not **supposed to be in this story. If you see that, please PM me.

So yeah, R&R mah lovelies. Ja ne! *blows kisses*


End file.
